conceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Star God
The Star God, is formally known as the creator of the world of Aterra, and in Conception 2's prequel, Granvania. There is limited details and information to do with the Star God, however, it is known that the Star God has blessed his people with the power of the star brand from teenagers aged between 16-18 years of age before this power disappears. This is so then there can be peace granted in the world from enemy threats; such as the ones that surface from the labyrinths. After having 20 years of Aterra Academy; at some point God's Gift, the protagonist, was capable of emitting enough ether to allow star children and their mothers to travel through labyrinths to sterilise dusk circles. Ruby Coiler and Mark saw it as a miracle granted by the Star God. However, there has been different opinions to God's Gift originating power. For example, Ellie has seen it as he always was capable of this power and people such as Enzea saw it more as the Star God selecting a chosen few for this sort of ability. Whether it is known that God's Gift was born with the power of it-by the Star God-or became capable of the power in his teenage years is not explained. Connections with the Star God The Star God is not met within the game but rather, is something of an idol and creator for the people of Aterra. There is not much information to provide what sort of connection Aterra has with its Star God or if there is more than one Star God but it is known that the Aterra Church communicates with it. Specifically the 'Star God's Will' suggesting there is no real contact to the Star God, and rather, the remains of the Star God with its people is through the Star God's will. It is not known either of what connection the Star God has with God's Gift. As far as its known, God's Gift is the only 'God's Gift' that has existed. However, the character himself believes it to be part of his duty to slaying monsters and this may be because of being 'God's Gift' and having to obey the Star God's Will-which he does without question-or it could be focused solely on what happened in his past. Regardless, it appears that whichever connection the Star God has with its people, everyone obeys the Star God's Will which by far, is the only connection there is. Possible Appearance Following up from one of the heroines arc events, Ellie, had mentioned that the Star God had a 'star halo', hence 'Star God'. This could be out of symbolism or the general appearance of the Star God. Whether this is true remains unknown and throughout the game there is little to no evidence of other possible appearances of the Star God. However, looking onto the religion of Aterra, it is possible that the Aterra Church contain some hints of what appearance the Star God is like. It is also unknown if the Star God appears in gender among the people of Aterra. Category:Characters